Ниша/Реплики
Геймплей Выбор персонажа *(маниакальный смех) *"Here comes the pain!" *Время правосудия! (Time for justice!) *Время играть по-грязному! (Time to play dirty!) *Полдень! (High noon!) *"Draw!" *"Best shot on Pandora!" *"Bringin' the law!" Присоединяется к игре *Один вопрос: кого мы покалечим следующим? (Only one question: Who do we hurt next?) *Ниша здесь. Доступна для работы наемником, садо-мазо и вечеринок в честь дня рождения (Nisha here. Available for mercenary work, S&M, and birthday parties) Убийство врага *Не чувствовала себя так хорошо с момента смерти матери (Haven't felt this good since mom died) *Ты умер так прекрасно (You died so good) Критические попадания *Попался! (Gotcha!) *"So good!" *Вот ради чего все это! (That's what it's all about!) *Идеально! (Perfect!) *Ранит так приятно, не так ли? (Hurts so good, don't it?) *"Flail!" Серия убийств *"I love this place." *"The names Nisha. Ms. Kadam if you're nasty!" *"I've got some for everybody." Применяет Дуэль *"Hero time, bitches!" *"Dead or alive, you're going down!" *Полдень! (High noon!) *"Draw!" *"Time to dance assholes!" *"You're gonna scream!" *"Bringin' the law!" *"Make your peace!" *(маниакальный смех) *"Taking aim!" *"Fully loaded!" *"Best shot on Pandora!" *"Fanning the hammer!" *"Here comes the pain!" *"I'm quick, you're dead!" *"Faster'n' I can see ya!" Видит безбашенного врага *"That badass is mine!" *"That's a badass!" *"We've got a badass!" Получает стаки Порядка *"Hurts so good!" Борьба за жизнь *"All I need is one!" *"I still got one in the chamber!" *"I'm too badass to die!" *"Just one kill!" Получает второе дыхание *"I love that feeling!" *"I'm back!" *"Try that again!" *"Who wants it?!" Возрождается союзником Поднимает союзника *"You feelin' alright?" *"Focus on the pain." *"Nobody bleeds out till I say so!" Видит аптечки *"Health! Somebody jam it into your veins!" Вызывает друга на дуэль *"Did that feel good?" *Ты и я, прямо сейчас (You and me, right now) *"Think you can handle this?" *"I hit you 'cause I like you." *Давай повеселимся (Let's have some fun) Вызвана на дуэль другом *"Put your back into it!" *Помни: ты сам предложил (Remember: This was your call) Выигрывает дуэль *Не могу притворяться что мне не понравилось это (Can't pretend I didn't enjoy that) Проигрывает дуэль Cтолкновение на машине *"Beep beep." *"I remember my first time driving..." *"Nice driving." Предлагает поменяться сиденьями *"Swap?" *"Gimme your seat." *"Hey! I need your seat." Особые обращения к союзникам Афина использует активный навык *Стреляйте в ее щит, мудилы! Это будет весело! (Shoot her shield, assholes! It'll be funny!) *"Draw their fire, I'll go for the kill!" *Не начинайте стрелять в меня просто потому что у нее щит (Don't start shooting at me just 'cos she's got a shield) * "Don't hog all the aggro, Athena." *"Make them pay, Athena." Железяка использует активный навык *Лучше бы ты сделал что-то полезное (You'd better do something useful) *Я ненавижу тебя больше, чем щенков, Железяка!(I hate you worse than puppies, Claptrap!) *Если ты все испортишь, я убью твою робо-семью! (If you screw this up, I'll kill your robot family!) Вильгельм использует активный навык *"That's lame. I like my kills to be more personal." * "An unmanned drone? Can't even watch them die that way..." * "Drone's out - let's get to murdering!" * "Boring" Смотрит ЭХО-меню *"That's a lot of hurt..." (дерево навыков) *"Never was good with direction" (карта) *"I hate getting lost" (карта) Бездействие *"Sometimes I miss home, then I stop being a dumbass." *"I miss holding up Bandit chieftans... the way they would lose that bravado along with the first few fingers..." * "Man, I could go for a sandwich. Or maybe a boss fight." * "Times like this, a girl dreams of violence." Несортировано *"We haven't killed anybody yet. Let's go." *"You're good. I like you." Закончились боеприпасы *"Out of bullets!" Нашла редкий предмет *"Well, don't you look brutal." *"Ow!" Закончился запас кислорода *"My oxygen!" *Мне обычно такое нравится, но... (I'm usually into this, but...) *"Air..!" *"Need O2!" Фразы босса из Borderlands 2 en:Nisha/Quotes Категория:Реплики Категория:Ниша